Beyond My Wonderland
by Phanny W
Summary: Beyond Birthday, el prisionero favorito de un extraño detective que se asegurara de ponerle los hilos a su nueva marioneta...Bienvenidos a la única prisión privada de Tokio...Y atracción turística...El plato fuerte de sus eventos...¡Son los prisioneros!


**Disclaimer:** Death Note y Deadmand Wonderland, son de las mejores series que he visto... Lastimeramente no son de mi creación, bien ustedes saben que nada de esto me pertenece. Estos maravillosos personajes así como mi asesino psicópata favorito no salieron de mi mente(snif snif). Nisio Isin se lleva el crédito de mi amado Birthday, Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba de la creación del Universo de Death Note, y Jinsei Kataoka es dueño de esta singular prisión y todo el mundo que adquiere a esa palabra. En fin, nada es mio, sólo este mísero Fanfic y las ganas de escribir.

**Nota:** Ya sé, ya sé...¿Otro fic Phanny? ¿Estas loca? Bueno Zam siempre me esta diciendo loca...Pero bah, soy una escritora obsesiva compulsiva con ideas incontroladas, lo que comenzó como una pequeña idea al terminar de ver Deadman Wonderland se convirtió en esto... ¿No han visto DW? ¡Qué esperan! Son sólo 12 capítulos...Pero les advierto que no es apto para sensibles... En fin.

Deadman Wonderland, la única atracción turística... Y prisión privada de Tokio, cuya principal atracción para la gente, son los prisioneros siendo marionetas en sus juegos enfermos... ¿Picados por curiosidad? Deberían.

En fin, pensé... ¡Hey! Beyond Birthday es un asesino...Deadman Wonderland es una prisión muy especial y única... Y bueno, a partir de eso...

Nació esto... Descuiden el 95% de lo personajes a participar pertenecen a Death Note.

**Personaje Principal:** Beyond Birthday.

**Personajes a participar:** L Lawliet...Y más invitados sorpresas de DN...

**Fandoms:** Personajes de Death Note y mundo de Deadman Wonderland.

**Música:** Curioso que la canción que me incitó a ésta introducción haya sido el Opening de Deadman Wonderland...

http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=GzBZU1hKIzg (Quiten respectivos espacios por favor)

**Advertencias:** Por el momento ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond My Wonderland<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Suceso I: <strong>_El inicio de la muerte._

Insulso.

Si… Esa sería la palabra exacta que usaría Beyond Birthday en ese momento. Porque no había absolutamente nada de divertido en ese lugar, no había absolutamente nada de entretenido en toda aquella gente con gestos totalmente desganados y hastiados, aunque…No diría lo mismo de los "espectadores", pero ¿Qué podía decir él?... "Sólo son victimas secundarías envueltas, para bien y para mal, en los acontecimientos desde un segundo plano, sentimentalmente involucrados por mis actos personales" Sí…Esa sería su respuesta a esa pregunta, ¿Muy inhumano acaso esos pensamientos? No para un sujeto como él, eso es claro.

—Por cargos en asesinato de primero grado a trece personas, robo a mano armada…

Quizá para la gran mayoría se podía decir que no había mejor castigo para una persona como él, orgulloso dueño y aparente muerto viviente —Esto debido a la escases de gestos en él— de esos actos. Incluso el mismo Beyond no se podía ubicar de otra manera, ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué lo encerraran por un año y después le dieran libertad incondicional? Eso sólo lo hacía sonreír torcidamente por lo bajo… Claro, sólo un enfermo de la cabeza le daría esa sentencia, tan pobre a comparación de lo que él hizo.

¿Culpa? ¿Remordimientos? … Si crees que esos son sus actuales sentimientos, es claro que no conoces en nada a Beyond Birthday, él es más de lo que aparenta y es menos de lo él se considera. Quizá sea complicado de explicar en este momento, pero descuida, esa parte de la historia tendrá su espacio, así como todo lo que está por venir.

—…Masacre en masa de 31 personas en un transporte público…

Blah blah blah, puro habladero que Beyond ya conoce de pies a cabeza, claro ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Si él lo hizo todo a mano propia! Es aburrido para él, estar ahí, parado y esposado a vista de todos, con dos humanos físicamente enormes que más correctamente el Birthday llamaría mastodontes.

—Incluyendo homicidio voluntario de tres menores…

Beyond tenía ganas de cambiar su peso a su pierna derecha, ya estaba cansado y quería que ese viejo terminara ya de hablar, su voz de la daba jaqueca…

—Se le sentencia al acusado Beyond Birthday a la pena de Muerte, en la prisión privada Deadman Wonderland.

Y Beyond Birthday sólo hizo una cosa en ese momento.

—Tsk…

Ese era el inicio de su muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Soo...¿Listos para el espectáculo?

-_Phanny Winkz_

_06/08/2011_


End file.
